howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Appetite for Destruction
Appetite for Destruction is the eighth episode of Dragons: Defenders of Berk..It is preceded by Worst in Show and is succeeded by Zippleback Down. Descripion ''When different species of dragons are found on Dragon Island , the kids suspect that the Screaming Death might be back and it’s up to an unlikely hero to save the day. '' Plot The scene starts two wild Deadly Nadders resting after long day flight, but suddenly interrupted when they get marked with yellow paint. Hiccup and Astrid are actually marking them so they know which dragons belong to a corresponding island, the dragons who get mark yellow lives on Sorrow Island. Astrid is able to mark a few deadly nadders and seems to challenge Hiccup to join in. Astrid misses one, Hiccup suddenly joins in blazing speed and in seconds catches up to the missed deadly nadder, Hiccup corners in front of the Deadly Nadder and transforms his shield to a crossbow and uses the paint as his ammo, he fires and finally marks the Deadly Nadder in a clean shot. While Astrid admittedly complements Hiccup's complex shield. Hiccup heads out to see the twins' progress at Crescent Island, while Astrid sarcasticlly ensures that they're doing fine. On Crescent Island, the Twins' both spot an unmarked wild Gronckle enjoying... (To be Contiued) Gallery screaming death.jpeg s d vs toothless.jpeg astrid and fishlegs.jpeg toothless.jpeg 1.jpeg 6.jpeg tuff and ruff.jpeg tuffnut.jpeg Trivia *Hiccup and Fishlegs come up with the idea for air mail by using Terrible Terrors as messangers. The one they used in this episode is most likely Sharpshot. *While the Screaming Death returns, the Whispering Deaths are no where to be seen, most likely because the sun was out. *The idea of tagging the dragons with different colors to check on them is actually a technique scientists use. *When Snotlout call the twins idiots for the second time, his armbands were gone. *Astrid said if the others get Hiccup's letter, she'll kiss Snotlout on the lips, which she refuses to do later in the episode as well as threatening Hiccup. *Although this episode is called Appetite for Destruction, the Screaming Death doesn't actually eat the islands, it sinks them by tunneling under the islands, although it may actually eat part of the rock it tunnels through. *Hiccup says he learned that the Screaming Death hatches once every hundred years, however, there is no record of it in the Book of Dragons. Although it is quite possible that Hiccup found that information in one of Bork the Bold's notes. Since Bork the Bold lived over a century ago, he might have encountered a Screaming Death before. *Near the climax, Astrid say no one will ever kiss her on the lips, but she has kissed Hiccup three times before; so, she might have meant anyone ''other ''than Hiccup. *It is also shown frequently that Astrid likes to be in Hiccup's company over the other teens regardless of the dangers that could be present. *The Screaming Death has grown larger since the episode Tunnel Vision. *The reason why they aren't any Whispering Death's along with the Screaming Death is because it was sunny and Whispering Death's hate the sunlight. Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk episodes